powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 30: Romantic Eri
is the thirtieth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Eri becomes trapped within a dream-stealing Yuumajuu where she becomes the only hope of those who have lost their way. Plot A week after Buredoran's defeat, the Gosei Angels worry about the Yuumajuu as Eri prepares for the Gosei Festival with the traditional Expandream Cards. Meanwhile, Makuin & Kinggon find Erumugaimu of the Baku who eats the dreams of people in their sleep. They use the Erurei Box on him to test its powers, strengthening him and allowing him to attack people while they are awake, eating their souls to cause their comatose bodies to grow roots of despair that rot the planet. When the Goseigers discover his appearance, they and Gosei Knight fight Erumugaimu until he attacks Gosei Pink, devouring her soul and trapping her in his stomach. While inside, however, Eri has a dream within Erumugaimu, saving her from falling into a deep despair. The other Goseigers allow Eri to save Erumugaimu's victims from within him, leaving Gosei Knight confused on the nature of dreams, while they gather up her spare Expandream Cards to attempt to lure Erumugaimu into a trap. The other Goseigers transform into the Super Goseigers as Eri manages to save everyone inside Erumugaimu, giving the Yuumajuu indigestion as all of his victims are expelled from his body. Eri transforms into Super Gosei Pink and with Gosei Knight they defeat the Yuumajuu with a Super Sky/Knight Dynamic combo. The Yuumajuu revives and the Goseigers form Skick Gosei Great and Gosei Ground to fight him at his larger size. They overwhelm the Yuumajuu before combining into Ground Gosei Great to destroy him. The Gosei Angels begin their Gosei Festival celebrations, and Eri makes a wish for Gosei Knight to finally discover what a dream is. Elsewhere, Makuin and Kinggon proceed to take their studies on the Erurei Box to the next level. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Street Musician: *Athelete: *OL: *Girl: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Expandream, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Expandream, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Phoenix, Skick Brothers, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Expandream, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Expandream, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Expandream, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Roplant, Groundion, Knight Brothers, Gosei Ground, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Opening': The Yuumajuu shot ends after only Makuin and Kingong have appeared, removing Buredoran. *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Pink **Post-Break: Gosei Pink *The five dreams for the Goseiger all reflect their dreams that were reached during the last several episodes. **Alata: Epic 28 **Eri: This episode **Agri: Epic 27 **Moune: Epic 25 **Hyde: Epic 26 *The tune heard at the beginning of the episode during Professor Amachi's dream is Gymnopédies No. 1 by Eric Satie. *This episode aired on the same day of the fifteenth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **Alata's warning is similar to that of the episode prior to Epic 20, only involving dreams instead of love. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!, Epic 30: Romantic Eri, Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!, and Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes